


Cheer and Joy

by theshippingexpress



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Fanmade Event story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshippingexpress/pseuds/theshippingexpress
Summary: It's the Foundation Festival, and the crown prince is supposed to give a speech. Unfortunately, he keeps running off!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cheer and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> My hope is that season 11 will be Viggo, Vain, and Felix. So here's my version of their Cheer and Joy story!

The academy was buzzing with life; everyone was preparing for the Foundation Day festival. To my surprise, I had been given the day off.

“I still don't understand what all the fuss is about,” Felix said as we were walking through the market. “Doesn't this happen every year?”

“But this year is a landmark anniversary!” I said.

“Who would think that little Hugo's kingdom would make it this far?” I tilted my head. Felix had been alive for a long time, so..

“Felix, did you know the Dragon of Time?” He nodded. “That's so cool! What was he like?”

“Well, he was-”

“Little bunny.” I looked up as Vain walked up to us. “I'm sorry to break this up, but I need to ask a favor from you.”

“Of course, what is it?”

“The crown prince is supposed to give a special speech at the festival today; I have been given the mission to guard him. However.. It appears that he slipped away while I wasn't looking. Can you help me find him?”

“Oh, I've always wanted to meet the prince!” I said. “Oh, but..” I looked over at Felix.

“Well, you could help us look for him,” Vain said.

“What's in it for me?” Felix asked, and Vain rolled his eyes.

“..I'll leave you alone for a week if you help us.”

“A whole week, huh?” I could see the gears turning in his head. “Well, there's a lot of trouble I could get up to in a day-”

“Felix!” I said.

“I'm just kidding!” He sighed. “I'll go with you. It'll be interesting to meet Siegfried's heir anyway.”

As we were searching in the halls of the Night Class, we passed by a familiar face. “Oh, look there's Viggo. Maybe he can help us-”

“There you are!” Vain made a beeline for Viggo. “I've been looking all over for you!”

“Oh, great,” Viggo groaned, “it's you again. I thought you'd leave me alone.”

“Huh, I thought you were looking for-” I stopped as his words sank in. I looked over at Felix, who just gave me a knowing look. “Wait- are you saying that Viggo is the crown prince?!”

Viggo sighed but nodded. Well, that would explain why he had never been expelled. It explained a lot, actually.

“Come on, you're going to be late for the ceremony,” Vain said, walking behind him and starting to push him along.

“Why do I have to be the one to do it?” Viggo said. “You could always just get-”

“Not a chance,” Vain said. I couldn't help but laugh watching them.

And Felix laughed. “Odd to see the bold time traveler reduced to bodyguarding a bratty prince.”

Vain stopped in his tracks, glaring at Felix. “Excuse me?”

“You're supposed to be the defender of the future, aren't you?” While the two of them were bickering, Viggo had managed to slip from Vain's grasp. I quickly dashed after him, but he ran around a corner. I looked back to the other two.

“You've fallen pretty hard yourself, Dragon King.”

“Guys-”

“And who's fault is that?” Felix snarled.

“Guys! Viggo's gone!”

“Oh, crap!”

“Now, behave,” Vain said as he lead Viggo up to the stage. “The future's counting on you.”

“I know, I know,” Viggo grumbled. A man in regal robes was waiting for us at the stage, and Vain put on a brilliant smile.

“Here you are, Your Majesty, all safe and sound.”

“Thank you for bringing my grandson to me.” Grandson? Did that mean that the man was-

Before I could panic about possibly meeting the king, Vain smoothly wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to the side of the stage. “Here, little bunny, you can watch the speech with me.”

“Oh, all right.” Being that close to him flustered me a little, so I turned my attention to Viggo, stepping up to the podium, ready to give his speech.

Huh. Standing at the podium, he seemed.. different. He stood a little taller; he seemed more confidant. He seemed much more prince-like.

“Hey.. Vain, can I ask you something?

“What is it?”

“Do you know if Viggo's going to be a good leader in the future?” I asked quietly.

“Well, I didn't know him personally, but I remember the higher ups talking about him all the time.” He turned his gaze to the man on the stage. “And I heard.. that he was one of the best kings that Gedonelune ever had.”

“Hmm,” Felix said with a bit of a grin, “that boy might just be Siegfried's descendant after all.”


End file.
